pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Pear
Conceal-mint}}|flavor text = - Fruit Plant - Phantom Pear actually has a company, believe it or not. He has been working on making phantoms, either it's a Zombie or a Plant, and use them to help people or plants with their everyday life. He also made a lot of profit for it, until clones are made in the future, that is...}} '''Phantom Pear is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue. It appears in the v.2.4.0 of the game, and it is obtainable by completing Phantom Pear's Switcheroo Tournament. He is the second Shadow Plant introduced in the update along with Shadow Peashooter. He belongs to the Conceal-mint family. Overview Phantom Pear is based on the fruit pear, and phantom, which is an image that appears only in the mind; an illusion. The green coloration on the pear itself is based on the fact that pears can be green. Phantom Pear's ability is to attack with its leaf, the similar way as Nightshade does, except its leaf doesn't fall off. When a Zombie is defeated by this plant, it creates the phantom of the original Zombie that it defeats. The example being if a Buckethead Zombie has his bucket taken off by Magnet-Shroom, when turned into a phantom, the Buckethead Zombie regains his bucket again. There are a few zombie that cannot be turned into phantoms, but some can become phantoms with exceptions (Plant Food Ability, or hacking), The Zombies such as Gargantuars, Zombies on vehicles (such as Zomboni), and Zombie Animals cannot be turned into phantoms. Plant Food Ability Phantom Pear launches phantom leaves to five random Zombies, which turns them into phantoms immediately. Appearance Phantom Pear appears in a few levels of Nightmarehood, the new world introduced in v.2.4.0, which he appeared in one Locked and Loaded level, and one Special Delivery level. He has a major role in the Tournament Phantom Pear's Switcheroo Tournament, where the lawns will be flipped, and the Plants on the lawn will be on the Zombie's side, and vice versa temporarily for the Versus Mode. In Co-op mode, the Zombies that the Zombot unleashes are the following. * Mansion Zombie * Hiker Conehead * Buckethead Miner * Zom-Blob * Zomboni * Zombie Walrus * Ski Zombie * Zombie Bobsled Team * Sewer Monster Zombie * Vase Hoarder Imp * Zombie Bear * Alien Gargantuar Almanac Entry Phantom Pear attacks with its leaf, and summons a phantom of the zombie it defeats.|description = - FRUIT PLANT - '''Phantom Pear actually has a company, believe it or not. He has been working on making phantoms, either it's a Zombie or a Plant, and use them to help people or plants with their everyday life. He also made a lot of profit for it, until clones are made in the future, that is...}} Leveling Up Gallery PhantomPear.png|Phantom Pear in HD. PhantomPearPowered.png|Phantom Pear's powered form in HD. PhantomPear_Assets.png|Phantom Pear's assets. PhantomPear2.png|Phantom Pear on lawn. PhantomPear Seed.png|Phantom Pear's seed packet. PhantomPear Seed2.png|Phantom Pear's seed packet with sun cost. Trivia * Its phantoms apparently has the same effect as Necrokitake's phantoms, which has dark purple tint to the Zombies. * Phantom Pear is the first Tournament Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue that is a Shadow Plant. * Phantom Pear was supposedly able to create phantoms of Gargantuar without Plant Food. This was removed due to it being overpowered. * Phantom Pear was previously known as "base1", which doesn't look like a pear, has different stats and abilities, and can be boosted by Enchant-mint and Conceal-mint. Other Stuff